Components mounted on a printed circuit board and constituting an electronic circuit include a lead wire-attached component that has a lead wire. This lead wire-attached component is mounted on the board by being bent along a back surface of the board after the lead wire is inserted into a through-hole formed in the board and the lead wire protruding from the back surface of the board is cut to an appropriate length. PTL 1 discloses an example of a cut-and-clinch apparatus that is used for the component.